De cómo murió Frank Longbottom
by Acuatica
Summary: Mi nombre es Frank Longbottom. Tengo veinticuatro años. Y esta noche, voy a morir.


Título: De cómo murió Frank Longbottom

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personajes: Frank Longbotom

Mi nombre es Frank Longbottom. Tengo veinticuatro años.

Y esta noche, voy a morir.

Lo siento de un modo físico, casi animal. En el sudor frío que me baja por la espalda hasta calarme la ropa y en las llagas de las muñecas que han aparecido allí donde las cuerdas me muerden la carne. En los dedos de las manos, con todas las uñas rotas de haber intentado, a tientas, arañar la pared, desatar los nudos, arrancar las cadenas fijas al suelo. Lo siento en el fondo de los huesos, como los viejos la humedad y las tormentas, lo siento en la fiebre que me gana por momentos y me cierra los párpados pero no me deja dormir. Lo siento en cada remoto confín de lo que un día fue mi cuerpo y hoy me dice que esto (él, yo, nosotros), no puede durar mucho más.

Pero sobre todo, me lo dice ella. Me lo cuentan sus ojos extraviados, que sólo están vivos cuando me ven sufrir, y me lo susurra la forma extraña, hermosa y aterradora, que tiene de sonreír, mirándome desde las alturas igual que quien contempla un animalillo que agoniza y se relame ante lo exquisito de cada gemido de dolor, ante lo brillante de un nuevo paso hacia la muerte. Me mira como si mereciera morir, y al mismo tiempo le consume el deseo de mantenerme con vida un poco más, lo justo para probar que le dolor siempre se puede llevar aún un poco más lejos. En el fondo, no creo que quiera nada de mí. Me pregunto si querrá _algo_, de _alguien_.

Yo ya sólo pido no verla, no escucharla gritar de nuevo. Alice está lo suficientemente lejos de mí como para no poder rozarla siquiera, lo único que tocan las yemas de mis dedos cuando extiendo los brazos hacia ella es el espacio que no separa. Está lo suficientemente cerca para que se me parta el alma y sienta que pierdo la cordura cada vez que las maldiciones caen sobre ella y grita. Aunque no me obligaran a mirarla manteniéndome los ojos abiertos a la fuerza, la oiría y sabría exactamente, con puntos, con comas, cómo se retuerce en el suelo, cómo se le empaña la mirada, cómo le cae el pelo empapado sobre la frente. Tiene un pelo precioso y pecas en el puente de la nariz y creo que se está volviendo loca.

Hace quince días que Voldemort cayó. Tres semanas desde que enterramos a nuestro último amigo. Dentro de poco, Neville cumplirá dieciséis meses. Si intento ir más hacia atrás o hacia delante en el tiempo, alguien me clava astillas en las sienes y hay un ruido monocorde que lo convierte todo en un vacío sin forma definida. Sé que en algún punto de mi mente están los caminos que debería recorrer en un sentido u otro para llegar a un sitio que no soy capaz de precisar pero presiento mejor que cualquier posibilidad presente. Están ahí, los recuerdos y la memoria y las palabras y hasta las imágenes, pero se van deshaciendo y yo no puedo retenerlos. Hay algo perverso en la manera en la que me voy hundiendo y pierdo el contacto con lo que soy (¿he sido? ¿fui? ¿estoy siendo?), en las preguntas de las que ya no me importan las respuestas, en el sentimiento confuso que me hace sentir ganas de llorar cuando veo a esa mujer que no consigo terminar de reconocer tendida en el suelo, desmadejada, medio muerta. De todas formas, no podría llorar porque tengo los ojos secos de lágrimas. Me duelen los párpados. Sin embargo, ella, la mujer, tiene un pelo precioso.

Nunca llegaré a enterarme de que aparecerán para salvarnos de una muerte segura sólo en unas horas. Bellatrix Lestrange avanza hacia mí en ese momento y tengo consciencia, imprecisa y brutal pero consciencia, de que ésta es la última vez que recordaré que una vez fui al colegio con ella. Era varios años menor que yo; tenía un primo, la oveja negra de la familia, que le tiraba de las trenzas y una hermana pequeña que la llamaba "Bella". Quizás también una hermana mayor. Debía haber tenido incluso una madre y un padre, aunque muchos jurarían que es hija del demonio. Yo lo haría si no fuera porque me está apuntando con la varita y no me queda ni un segundo más de vida.

Me llamo Frank Longbottom y tengo veinticuatro años.

Ojalá hubiera muerto esta noche.


End file.
